Mobs Inc
by flish23
Summary: Based off of a game called, you guessed it, Mobs Inc. Anti is hired, as well as many other egos, to be part of a dungeon called "Mobs Inc." Instead of using technology, it uses actual beings, allowing them to make their way in the world without being shunned or breaking the law. However, when Anti starts to discover the truth behind why they're all hired, what will he do?


**There is an online game called "Mobs Inc". I suggest you play it, or watch a video of it being played, before reading this, as it'll explain the universe a lot better.**

"Hello? God dammit, have they not hired a minor boss?"

Anti stayed still as the archer walked towards him. The statue that he looked like was the size and shape of a dragon.

Suddenly, the statue came alive and bit the archer's head off.

 _Level up!_ a bright little green imp appeared infront of him as he shifted back to his ordinary form, with a green magical spirit mist kinda thing.

 _"I'm gonna get so bored."_

 _I can hang out. People don't like green imps. They only like the red ones cus it reminds them of blood._

 _"Yeah. But, I'm green."_

 _Hey, did you hear? People are being put on a wait list because they don't fit with the theme, so The Boss is gonna make new sections, like a Wild West section for beings with guns or that kind of theme, there'll be a technological section, a Victorian section, a hospital section.. just a bunch of sections for different types of entities! I think it's pretty rad, cus now everyone gets a job!_

 _"Yeah, that seems fair."_

He shifted back to the form of a dragon statue, and waited. The imp just kept on talking.

After a while, Anti decided to check out his powers. He had complete and utter control of the layout of the room, he could teleport, of course he could summon a knife, he had telekinetic abilities (weak ones, but they still existed) and, perhaps one of his favourite moves, he could control people's minds. All of these would be so useful in his quest to be the best.

Heh. Pokémon.

The imp was summoned multiple times, disappearing in a little poof of green smoke. Anti fought off archers, warriors, mages, assassins, and a whole manner of adventurers. Over time, he learnt that the imp's name was Thirine, and he decided that Thirine would be his little helper. It would help both of them to be allied.

He died to someone who had farmed for ages and was on level 20. There was quickly a stronger boss in his room, waiting for him, but he was summoned by The Boss and moved away in a green spirit form thingy.

The man in the suit was sat at his desk as per usual.

"You died to someone OP. This can be forgiven. Wait until the adventurer is gone, and then go back."

" _That doesn't make sense, sir. I died. Surely that-"_

"It would be illogical to make you go back to being an ordinary mob when you had just gotten to minor boss level. Besides, you're going to be promoted soon."

 _"I am?"_

"At level 15, you'll go to the next section."

 _"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what is the next section?"_

"It is the same as usual." He paused. "Back to work. Oh, by the way, your imp friend's name is Thirine. Use him to your advantage if you wish to."

 _"I know what his name is."_

The Boss gave his a look, probably telling him not to be so bold, and then he was sent back to his boss room. Level 12.

Time to go again.

 _"Hey, Thirine?"_

 _Yes?_

The imp was finishing off the last of a group.

"Do you have any abilities?"

 _Yep! Loads, in fact! I just never get to use them cus..well..I'm an imp!_

 _"Well then use them in battle!"_

So when the next group arrived, Anti was sat on a throne. The imp was hidden in his hair. He grinned at the trio of warriors. They were clad in thick leather armour, and all of them were level 14. Part of him was worried, but the other part of him wasn't. He stood from his throne.

 _"_ _So you managed to get through the first section, eh?"_

The trio looked at each other. The one in the middle - the leader, no doubt - nodded.

 _"Good for you. I'm afraid that my battle is a little more difficult. I wouldn't expect you to get through. For example, the one in the middle of you is far more experienced than the rest of you. You admire him. Don't worry - you can still admire him back at the start."_

Thirine used a beam of purple light to lower the leader's health to 0. The others looked around, confused and scared. The room went black and all that was visible was Anti's glowing, septic green left eye. A trail of that weird mist magic came from it.

 _"Hmm..Who next?"_

His voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. That was Thirine. By helping Anti, the imp would most likely level up. And, in killing the leader, he'd already levelled up a level.

The same kind of green mist magic thing enveloped the one on the right. He fell to his knees.

"I don't wanna go back.."

 _"Too bad."_

His neck was cut and his health was zero. Anti turned his attention to the last one.

"Just do it already."

The lights flickered on and Anti was nowhere to be seen. Thirine was in front of the adventurer.

 _Let's play a little game. Something around this room has changed. You need to figure out what and you'll be allowed to move on. You have 3 tries. Run out of tries, and die._

The adventurer looked around.

"The statues moved?"

 _Nope! Two more tries!_

"..is it the colour of the flames? I could've sworn that they're way brighter now."

 _You should get that checked out. One more try!_

"The throne is more colourful?"

 _You're going to want to see a doctor soon. Right about now-ish._

Thirine pointed his right index finger down and a beam of purple light send the adventurer back to the start. Anti shifted out of his form of a shadow. He had been speaking with Thirine telepathically.

 _Just out of curiosity, what was the answer?_

 _"They hadn't seen you previously."_

 _Thirine's eyes lit up._

 _Clever._

 _"Oh, I know."_

Then, Anti and Thirine were summoned by The Boss. A cold, grey light surrounded the demon who was in charge of this place. He adjusted his hair.

 _S-Sir!_

"Good evening, Thirine."

 _Wh-What can I do for you?_

 _"Yo."_

The Boss gave Anti a look.

"You're able to move on to the next section. However, I want you to judge the next minor boss who'll take over your battle."

Someone else appeared in a pink mist thing. Anti recognised him as this guy called Wilford Warfstache. He looked around.

"Evening, Boss."

"Good evening, Wil. You're eligible to be a minor boss, but you need to be judged by the previous boss and his helper."

Anti looked at Warfstache.

 _"Abilities?"_

"I have a gun, I can teleport and I'm generally good at messing people up."

 _"Stats?"_

"20 damage per bullet, 30 on a crit hit, 10 defence, 15 agility, and 8 charisma."

 _"Charisma isn't a stat."_

"Indeed. I'm not entirely sure why everyone includes it."

 _"Whaddya think, Thirine?"_

 _He seems okay. Gun's stats?_

"You already know the damage, 3 second reload time, infinite bullets."

 _Yeah, he's good._

"Well, you're all promoted. Have a good time."

Anti watched as Thirine and Warfstache were sent off in their appropriate colours, but he was still there.

 _"What do you need from me? I have a job to be doing, y'know!"_

The Boss handed him a file.

"Read and evaluate."

Anti opened up the file and read. It was his file.

 **ANTISEPTICEYE**

When signing up for the job, full name wasn't necessary. The Boss shouldn't've had this information.

 _Prefers to be called Anti._

It had all his stats, and secrets that only his closest friends knew.

 _"How..How did you find out some of these?"_

"With difficulty and other's pain."

Anti looked at him and growled. Actually, properly growled.

 _"If you hurt my friends, I'll-"_

"What will you do? Kill me? You know that you can't do that. Unless you want to take care of this business, which is virtually impossible for someone like you. I have control over your entire life, Anti. You can't hurt me for risk of being demoted. You can't try and blackmail as I know your secrets, and your friend's secrets too. What I'm trying to say is that you can't hurt me. Now, get working."

Anti appeared in a corner and almost immediately took the form of a statue. No one noticed.

And he got plotting.

 **This one's longer because I'd already prewritten what was meant to be 3 parts or so, but I decided to combine them. Have a nice day! P.S I'm writing on PC instead of phone, so I'm able to update on one week and then try and update on the other. This is an update week. Keep track by yourself.**


End file.
